Our Last Words
by Yujero
Summary: A sad story of my life put into DBZ Fan Fiction form.. wo0t... R&R!
1. The First Day

-Disclaimer, I dont own DBZ Id be rich if I did id also be in Japan... Sweet.. This is basically a story about my life put in Fan Ficton DBZ form. --

**Our Last Words  
**_The First Day_

She was around 16, The typical teen wearing jeans and a tee-shirt, when she walked into the house that late afternoon. Chairs were overturned, things missing...  
_Were We robbed_?  
She asked herself as she walked though the house. Her room untouched still, aside from her mom's jewlery box on her bed.  
"_Mom?"_  
She called out to the empty air. Nothing was heard back. She coiled her tail around her waist and reached for her cell phone  
_"Is Liza There?"  
_She asked lady on the other line  
_"No, Sorry, She left work already."  
_She replied back.  
_"Thanks..."_  
The young girl hung up her phone as her thoughts trailed off. She was about to put it away when the door opened.  
_"Mom!"_  
She said happily, then seeing the tears falling from her eyes walked over.  
_"Whats wrong?"  
_She asked with a sad look.  
_"Hes gone, Your fathers gone..."_  
_"What do you mean hes gone?"  
_She asked as tears started to fall from her own eyes  
_"He left..."_  
She was silent. A week ago the girl remembed her dad telling her he was going to leave to live with his new " girlfriend." She couldnt believe it was really true. Anger and sadness flared up in her saiyan body, but she couldnt do anything now. Her fathr she had know had been fooling around with numerous others. Aunts and Uncles all tried to warn her mom, but she refuesed to listen. And now, He was gone. She reached out and held onto her mother for comfort crying against her.

The first night was hell. Her mom didnt have a bed, just a small mattress on the floor. Her father took everything. The little girl stayed up, sitting up in her small bed, her back against the wall. Her mom was sobbing from the other room kept her up. Terrible thoughts of anger and hate raged through her.  
_"How could he do this? Just up and leave like we were lower then dirt. The house is a mess... He really didnt love me. He hardly said it anyway."  
_She spoke softly to herself as she wrote in her journal.  
_"Hes supposed to care.. Hes my dad. Why would he do that.."  
_So many questions so much confuesion bursting from the young saiyan as she wrote. Her tears swelling on the page she wrote on, making the words bleed just as her heart was. She continued pouring out questions and pain in her journal until there was nothing left. No more tears were able to fall. She finally closed the book and laid down. She reached up and clicked her light off.  
_"Why?"_  
She whispered to the darkness of her room and closed her eyes. It was a while before she fell asleep. Birds had already been chirping outside when she finally passed out. Her mom was up early that morning, cleaning the tornadoed house. The young saiyan awoke to the sound of the vacuum kicking on. She yawned and stretched, then walked out of her room.  
_"Good morning Onri! Did you sleep well!"_  
Her mom yelled over the vacuum to her.  
_"Yeah I guess.."_  
She said with a shrug.  
_" Breakfast is on the table!"  
_Her mom replied and went back to vacuuming. She went to the table and sat eating her freshly made oatmeal.  
_I guess thats it then... Hes gone. I only have my mom now, life will never be the same..  
_She thought sadly as she ate, images of her father popping into her head.  
_"Mom?"_  
She called out after a few moments.  
_"Yeah Onri?  
_She replied after she turned off the vacuum.  
_"We made it through the first day, What now...?" _

**--Dun dun dun! good Reviews I continue! No Reviews Story goes down potty, like doo doo. Tell me what you think!--**


	2. Starting High School

**Starting High School **

The sun slightly peaked over the horizon on a thursday morning  
**-Beep... Beep... Beep... _SLAM-_  
**" 6:30 In the morning... I hate school..."

The young saiyan rose from bed. Her long black hair a mess. The hair that was the same as her fathers was, in length, color, and appearence. Black long spikey hair down to her knees, a rats nest for sure. She opened her door slowly and walked out of her room. The house was quiet as it had been for the rest of summer... well aside from the two love birds chirping away in the living room. She went into the kitchen where her mom was already making breakfast.  
"Hello Onri did you sleep well? I hope you got everything realy for school in time. " Liza said to her daughter softly as she flipped the pancakes over.  
"How can anyone sleep well knowing they have to suffer in school the next day..." the girl responded rubbing her eyes gently.  
"Ha Ha Very Funny. Go get ready, breakfast will be on the table soon." Her mother said and went back to cooking.

Onri wandered off back to her room gathering the cloths off her floor. Her hair was still a bit wet from the shower she took last night. She attempted to brush her hair, but to no avail. The brush would just get stuck or rip her hair out. She grumbled in pain and threw the brush on her bed finally giving up. A half an hour went by quickly, and she was finally ready. She tiredly walked back to the kitchen and slumped down in her chair. The pancakes had been already set infront of her even before she walked out. The syrup oozed off the top of them, down the sides like a slow motion water fall. Onri picked up her fork and ate slowly. Her mom sat beside her and ate as well. Onri could still see the sadness and lonliness in her moms eyes, from the disappearance oof Raditz, her father, her mom has not been the same at all. It seemed like an eternity of silence went by as they ate.

"You done Onri? " Her mother finally spoke.  
" Huh? " She looked up her hand moveing as she had been playing with her pancakes. " Oh Yeah... Im ready, I guess I better get going..." She sighed out.

Her mom went to her and kissed the top of her head

" Ill see you after school. I love you. " She said before Onri had a chance to respond and walked away.

Tears were very evident in her mothers eyes. Onri sighed again as she watched her mom walk away. Her mom would be here alone now since she got laid off from work. Onri stayed for a few more minutes in silence. Then she stood up and grabbed the lunch her mom made in the paper bag, along with a pen and a notebook for writting the supplies and such for each class. With that in hand she walked outside and wrapped her brown fuzzy tail around her waist. Making sure it looked exactly like her dad had shown her, like a normal kid. She began the short walk to the high school her eyes lowered watching the floor sadly. As soon as she was in the sight of other kids walking to school, she straightened her posture, eyes straight forward and walked proudly.

" Onri! Hey Onri!" Her friend called out.

She turned and faked a smile to her friend. " Hey how have you been Goten? First day of school... yay..." She said sarcastically the last part to her friend.  
" Ive been great! Dad and I went away for the summer!" Goten said happily.  
"Oh? Great! " Onri replied trying to seem happy for her. " Come on, lets walk. " She said and continued on the walk to school with Goten by her side, chattering about the great time she had with her dad.

At school she kept her feelings hidden from the world. Trying to take the day in moment, by moment. She wrote down all that was required for each class eagerly waiting for 7th period. She clenched her pen and stared at the clock, the teachers lecture sounded like mumbles as she waited for the bell.

-Beeeeeeeeeeeeep!- "YES!" She exclaimed and ran out of the class room

Lunch had finally come. She went into the lunch room looking for her friends. She saw them wave and ran over through the crowds and sat with them. "Hey Goten. Whats up Gandor?" Onri said as she sat down and quickly opened her bag, he saiyan stomach growling. She began to eat the perfectly made bologna and cheese sandwich her mom packed for her as the conversation continued.  
"Hey Onri!" They both said happily. Goten continued. " We got a new friend at the table! Miroshira!" Onri glanced at the silent '_new kid_' to the school. " I see..." She said softly and finished eating what her stomach could handle.

Onri felt a strange pull to the new kid but didnt say anything. She had saw Miroshiro in science today but Miro had been preoccupied with Onri's worst enemy. 7th period was closeing in, only two more classes left, She said her goodbyes to her friends right as the bell rang. Math was her next period, the one subject she hated most. She waved and fake smiled at her friends as she walked away. So many happy stories from her friends or people in class filling her head. _" Dad This, or Dad That."_ She stopped in the cross roads of the hall way and stared off towards the guidence councler and social workers office. Suddenly the tears started to fall from her eyes. She glanced towards where he class was and ran the opposide way to the social workers office like her pants were on fire. Soon in she was greeted by many nice people. A few asking if she was okay, or what was wrong. She simply shook her head and asked if she could speak to the social worker. They of course nodded and left word with the social worker. Onri sat down in the soft chairs of the air conditioned office and waited her turn.

_Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according  
To plan?  
Do you think I'm wasting  
My time doing things I  
Wanna do?  
But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along _

" Come in." A voice called out

Onri walked into the small room, looking around to take in her new surroundings. The social worker shook her hand and urged Onri to take a seat.

" You seem so troubled, your tears are evident. Whats your name? I am Mrs. Coras."  
"Onri" the small voice responded  
" So Tell me Onri... Why are you crying, What troubles you so much..." She said with a soft voice and leaned forward to listen  
" I dont know where to begin..."

The voices of the two faded as the door slowly closed.

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me  
_  
_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect _

Onri stayed there for the rest of the day bawling out her entire life, watching it be written down by this social worker. Now a strong feeling of depression became a part of her life, along with anxiety disorder which she had no idea what was at that time. These last years of school were going to be hard. Anger, Confusion, Depression, Anxiety.. so much put on the young saiyan in such a short period of time. The door finally opened after many minutes after the last classes let out. All the kids had left even her friends. She was going to walk home alone, like she felt and will be feeling from this day on. Yet a smile she will always show to hide away what was truly inside.

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be  
My hero?  
All the days  
You spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't  
Care anymore _

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright _

Onri walked home that day, the feeling of sadness... dread, guilt... Tears still falling from her eyes as she walked into her house. Her mom of course was there to greet her, tears from her eyes as well, the two embraced tightly exchangeing " I love you's" to each other. They both knew that from this day forth nothing would be the same. The first day of High School Ended up being nothing but a nightmare. The only thing that ran through her mind now was her fathers voice days before he left saying _" I am going to leave your mother Onri, Im just not happy anymore.. Things arnt right with us. You know I love you right?" _She never believed him, he never said 'I Love you ' to her before. She knew it would just end up in a battle for custody. Court. Something she thought she would never have to face. 

Nothing's gonna change  
The things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm Sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

-Second Chapter Finito. Song " Perfect" By Simple Plan. I dont own anything. :( Except my story.. oO I hope... lol PLEASE! R&R! -


End file.
